


"Meant to Be"

by Saunter



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Camping, Craig is ripped af and you know it, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of Robert Small, POV Second Person, Penetration, Really very sappy, Sex by the campfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saunter/pseuds/Saunter
Summary: You're camping at the Joshua Tree with Craig, and while sitting by the fire, winding down from the day and enjoying the night, things get physical and you remember every bit why you love this man.[The intro is phrased headcanon-style bc that's what this was supposed to be.]





	"Meant to Be"

Scenario: so you have always been hanging out with Craig, who's easily becoming your best bro again even after so long, but there hasn't really been the romantic sense mingled in there. You're actually getting romanced by Robert, somewhat, bc you're so weak to the Bad Boy types and you're too empathetic so you want to help Robert get through whatever muck he's been stuck in. You spend some quality time with him, all up to the second date of sorts (I like to imagine there's more in between leading up the the "final" date to indicate a stronger intimacy), and you know there's a spark between you two, but you don't resist sleeping with him at times, either, because you believe you're both adults, you're both single, you're both...seeing each other...kinda? You do notice, though, that he seems to be closed off after sex and not actually more relaxed at all, so you refuse after a few times and try to press him to speak, because you know something's off, but he's never been willing and you know better than to force someone into anything. He'd kiss you at times, with such passionate desperation that you couldn't not relent; he'd hold you so close in those moments like he didn't want you to leave, that you felt like stitching back his heart with an offer of yours and more. But he didn't seem to want that, as he asked you to leave that morning and failed to ask you back. So you tried to help yourself down easy, keeping the hopes low as you focused on yourself again, adjusting to the extra time and freedom as Amanda slides into college life. Thinking back on it, that entire period with Robert was just switching back and forth between booty call and something more. Perhaps that was all your imagination, though, that ‘something more.’ 

So when you start getting involved with Craig, a while later, after you've finally put some space (mentally) between you and Robert and finally gotten over him because he's obviously not going to open up to you the way you'd hoped, it's obvious that they're polar opposites. Spending time with Craig is fun, and nostalgic, but also exciting now that your relationship has changed just slightly and now that you guys can finally consider yourselves mature adults. To an extent. There's nothing about Craig that makes you think of Robert, so you know it's not some sort of rebound by using your old college friend. You're bettering yourself, because you want to be better with Craig, and he's taking more time for himself, because you're right, he's working himself to the bone and that's not good for anyone, and actually, especially for his daughters. 

The next time you take a trip to the woods, it's to Joshua Tree. There's something nostalgic at every turn, but there's also a scent of something new, because the last time you came together, it was a group of six of you guys and Craig didn't kiss your forehead like  _ this. _

One particularly clear night, you're sitting together, enjoying the calm of nature and the fresh air, but you're not quite sure why something tingles in the back of your mind as you look towards the sky, full of stars that you'd never see back home. Craig has his arm around you and you're leaning into his warm and safe embrace, a comfortable quiet save for the crackling of the burning wood. You turn your head, close your eyes, and release a long sigh into the dip of his shoulders. He turns his head and rests it gently against the tuft of your hair and the top of your forehead, murmuring, “What's wrong?” 

See, the thing is, there's nothing wrong. But there's still something pricking at you, just barely. 

You decide not to mention it, because it's not important enough to break this comfortable quiet between you two, so you just murmur back, “Nothing. Just thinking of how nice it is in your arms. It's like I don't have to worry about anything.”

Craig laughs, coming from his chest softly, and you feel it against you. “That's high praise, bro.” You smile against his shoulder, eyes still closed.

It's quiet again for a moment, as the two of you relax and let yourselves slow down from the hustle of urban, Dad life, until Craig cups your chin lightly, waiting until you open your eyes to look at him, smiling softly at you with the warm yellow-orange of the fire on one side of his face and a stark shadow on the other, bringing out the spark in his eyes all the more, and he leans in to kiss you, just as soft as the way he looked at you. 

You kiss him back, arms wounding around his waist, fingers interlocking as you lean into him more, his strong stature being more than enough to handle you putting your weight on him.

He slowly lays you down as he's kissing you, onto the sleeping bag you'd spread outside because you wanted to watch the sun set out in the open but have a chance to rest too, and then you're smiling - smirking - up at Craig with your arms around his shoulders. 

He returns a crooked smile to your smirk, not quite sure what you're so amused by, but he's intrigued nonetheless. “What's up, bro?”

There's not much to say, because you're just relishing the happiness of simply being with Craig. So you retort, “What's up? Shouldn't I be asking  _ you _ that?” You trail a hand down innocently until you grope at Craig's ass, to which his smirk grows and a brow raises, and you're looking more mischievous by the second as you lift a knee to rub between his thighs.

“Really, bro? Out here?” he asks, and you're looking at him like he has the  _ gall _ to ask that.

There's a laugh and a scoff in your voice as you chuckle and say, “Who's the one who pushed me down?” You're looking at him with challenge in your eyes.

Craig laughs and says, “Touché. Well, the fire's warm?” 

You can't help the wide smile on your face as you shake your head slightly, then pull him close for a kiss. You love the way Craig kisses you, slow and languid, tongue pressing at each nook of your mouth with purpose. You can't help but let him lead, moaning into it as he slides a hand under your shirt. 

Before you know it, he's getting up to find the lube and condoms somewhere in your bags, and you just stare up at the beautiful night sky as you wait, spread out by the fire. 

He comes back quickly, leaning down to kiss you lightly and murmuring a “Sorry” as he rips off a pack of condoms and pops open the bottle of lube. 

You're in a mood, one of those where you're savoring the silence and indulging in your physical senses. So you sit up and pepper kisses down the crook of his neck as he squeezes out a generous amount of gel and begins warming it in his fingers. He's attentive like that now - there's no way Kegstand Craig of the old would remember the need for that. Guess raising three young kids really does change you.

When he's done, he finally turns his head and kisses you square on the lips, smirking into it as you let him lay you back down, a hand slipping between your legs to prepare you. He slides a finger in, caressing and curling, and it's always so obvious here that his fingers are thicker than yours, that you tilt your head back in a long moan as Craig plays with your walls. 

You start rocking to the way he thrusts his fingers in, going faster at a slow yet steady pace as he opens you up. You're getting wet, from the way he plays with you, and you want to feel him, so you stutter out his name. He stops, listening to you, but you don't say anything, just sit up, and then you're caressing his face and murmuring, “I want to feel you, too.” So you bring your hand down and onto his crotch, which is hard to your pleasure. You start stroking him through his sweats, feeling his fingers curl and twitch inside you as he forgets himself for a moment from your touch. There's a thing about this, when you feel him grow stiff in his pants, tracing out his shape as you trail your fingers along his length, that makes you swell with pride because damn,  _ you're  _ getting him like this and he's letting you. 

Craig moans very softly as you squeeze down and rub your thumb hard over the tip. You're loving how sensitive he is, even with layers of fabric between your hand and his length. Just as you slip your fingers behind the waistband, Craig's cupping your chin and pulling you in for a kiss as he starts spreading his fingers again, scissoring. Your body jerks and you moan at the way his fingers move, but you're playing your cards as well, as your fingers find their way down, slowly enjoying the touch of his skin beneath the soft cotton of his boxer briefs, to wrap around his cock. He curses into your mouth and you swallow it right up, tongue swiping across his lips and kissing him without refrain. 

You push his sweats down and pull out his cock, touching it languidly, petting, as you feel him tense, holding back. Your other hand pats around to find the condom pack, all the while as you slowly rock onto Craig's nice and thick fingers, and as you keep jerking him off. 

You're still kissing him, soft, tasteful kisses as you suck on his tongue a little and he does yours. You nip at his lips before pressing your tongue against his. You take your hand off his cock just briefly to rip open the packet, deftly pulling it out just to slide it right onto his cock, petting it as the condom unfurls. You can feel his cock twitch, just a little, and you smirk into the kiss and nip down just a little harder. 

Craig finally pulls back far enough that you can't just keep on kissing him, and he says, somewhat breathless, “God, I just - I just can't get enough of you, bro.” He's pulling his fingers out and you squirm a little, feeling too empty, but he's laying you down again, locking eyes with you for a moment before he nuzzles your neck as he lines the tip of his cock to your wet entrance. You have your hands at his sides, finding grip, and you reflexively dig them in as he sucks a harsh hickey right at the dip of your collarbone at the same time as when he presses his dick inside you. You're moaning, a guttural noise, when he pushes inside in one go, filling you to the brim before you could even get used to it. Your walls are clenching like crazy around his girth as your heart picks up its pace and gets you out of breath. 

Your fingers dig into his sides deeply, and you don't notice it now, but later you'd note that thank God you had trimmed your nails just before the trip, or else Craig would be intensely scratched up at the sides. 

You moan his name in broken cadence, and he still has his face in the crook of your neck as he starts moving, thrusting inside you with familiar skill and precision. He knows all your favorite spots and he's relentless tonight as he hits them, rubs them, with every thrust.

You feel his teeth scraping against your skin and it's making you shiver long and hard. You run your hands up his back and around his shoulders, finally wrapping around his head and encouraging him to bite down. He laps at your skin and you barely have half a mind to notice every detail of everything that he's doing to you because  _ everything _ feels so good that you can only utter his name in broken spurts of breath or moan next to his ear as he bites down on you, his lower half still fucking you raw.

“You're so fucking tight, man,” he groans, breathless, as he pushes himself up to face you, sweat sliding down the side of his face with an artistic glow as the fire illuminates it. You love every bit of this sight. He's slowing down, keeping his dick inside and giving you short, deep thrusts, and he tries to let you catch a breath to form some words. He's smiling down at you, so beautifully, that you almost don't notice the backdrop of stars behind him. For a split second, your mind remembers what was bothering you this whole time - the stars, they're quite like the night lights when you spent time with Robert back then. You've grown to be not that fond of the night view what with how things turned out with Robert, how it was spend time at his thinking spot or at his house to bang. 

But now, right now, it's Craig above you with all the beauty that nature has to offer enveloping him, and a surge of feelings well up in your chest and almost to your throat such that you can't speak, but you hold it back, swallowing, to say, “I love you so much, Craig,” because you can't help the bittersweet taste in your throat as you finally feel the small knot of regret unfurl within you, replaced by a strong, resolute conviction that Craig fulfills so much of you. You wrap your legs around him, run your fingers through his hair and grip, and pull him down for a wet, deep kiss, not letting him respond with words. You notice the slight widening of his eyes before you close yours to kiss him, but you don't need to hear a reply or any more words to express how smitten you are with this man in your arms right now.

Since you didn't give him a chance to respond, Craig simply runs his fingers through your hair, brushing gently, to let you know that he, too, cannot imagine life without you anymore. 

He starts moving his hips again, as he kisses you long and deep, and you widen your legs more to let him press harder against you, moaning into his lips. You reach between the two of you to touch yourself, not quite sure if all those little noises are coming from you because your head is getting a little fuzzy. Craig fucks you hard and he fucks you so well, that even without opening your eyes you're seeing stars. He breaks the kiss as his breath hikes faster as he fucks you harder, and all you can do is hold on tight to him and moan breathlessly to his unrelenting thrusts. Your hole feels raw and almost numb from the way he's fucking you, and you briefly, inattentively, wonder if you'll be able to hike the route tomorrow but Craig's dipping his head and groaning out a clipped, “I'm close,” as he braces himself with both arms and you hum briefly in reply, muttering out a broken “Me, too” before you feel him thrust faster. You still have a hand down your front, trying to match the pace Craig has as he slams into you. It's insane how good it feels right now, the fresh air a delight as you gasp between moans. He's getting sloppy, but you don't care as you hold on as tightly as your remaining strength allows, and even as he's so, so close, Craig drops to an elbow as he cradles the back of your head with a hand to protect you in case you throw your head too far back, too quickly. 

You're so overwhelmed with emotions by now that you're seriously tearing up, a complete mess of incoherent sounds as Craig presses a kiss to the temple of your head and starts breathing breathlessly loud beside your ear, and he's thrusting hard and fast until suddenly, he stills above you and you can feel his cock twitching hard inside of you as you see white behind the lids of your eyes, reaching your peak as well. You're tense, arms tired, one from straining to follow Craig's uneven, quick pace and the other from holding onto him as best you can. A small, devilish thought slips through your mind, that it would have been the best lovemaking you've had yet if only he came inside you, instead of a condom. 

He's pressed up against you, your bodies all sticky with sweat, and all you focus on is the way your chests heave up and down against each other as you catch your breaths. 

Finally, Craig gets up enough to see your face, and says, “It's cheating for you to say those things with no warning.” 

Oh, wow, for the first time, you just might be seeing Craig pout. He's at least sulking  _ for sure _ . 

You laugh, endeared once again by how adorable he is, and flips him over. You sit on his stomach, hands gratuitously placed on his pecs, and grind down just a little. He immediately has his hands at your hips, enveloping them nicely. His breath isn't quite sorted yet, as you can see just a bit of heaving remaining, but that's the same for you. “Without warning?” you repeat, playing dumb. Your smile is anything but. “How much more warning can I give, when we were in the midst of one of the best love making I've ever had?” 

A blush takes over Craig's cheeks immediately. He rubs his thumb lightly over the trace of your hipbone, and asks, “One of the best?”

“Yeah,” you answer, voice turning sly. “You sure know how,” you say, hand snaking behind you, “to use this bad boy,” as you grab heartily at Craig's spent cock. 

His blush deepens furiously and he has to avert his eyes as you smirk on, glorious figure illuminated by the light of the fire. 

His thumb continues to trace the curve of your hipbone, and even though he doesn't seem like the type to care, you're surprised but pleased when he asks, jokingly, “Not  _ the  _ best?” He looks back at you, mischief in his eyes, and God, it's been so long since you've seen that specific glint in his gaze.

You return an elfish smirk, mildly noting how all the mischief in you from your younger years come back so easily when you're with Craig. You bend down, leaning into your arms, which are placed neatly on Craig's chest, palms happily pressing into his sculpted pecs, and your eyes never leave his as you lean in, close enough to whisper. You nip at the underside of his jaw, feeling him grasp onto your hips a little more strongly. “It would have been  _ the  _ best,” you say, teasingly under your breath, “if you had come inside.” 

“Oh, my God,” Craig sputters, bringing a hand to his face, and you know he's blushing furiously. You're sitting there, feeling victorious. 

But the both of you are quiet for a moment, calming down from the high and just listening to the timber crackle and the soft ins and outs of your breaths. 

Slowly, Craig gets onto an elbow and you slide down into his lap to let him sit up, and then you're unexpectedly pulled into a strong embrace. “I…” you hear at your ear, “I - uh, God, I love you so, so very much, too, bro.” 

A wide smile spreads your lips as your heart flutters in your chest, but you can't help but tease. “You pervert,” you say, accusingly.

“Oh my God,  _ no, _ ” Craig gripes and you laugh, wholeheartedly, from your core. He buries his face deeper into the crook of your neck and you run your fingers through his hair, at the back of his head, nuzzling him closer. “I love you,” he mumbles into your skin, and you can feel the soft brush of his breath as he speaks. He turns his head slightly, adjusting into place against you, and he murmurs, “Really.”

Your smile softens, and you blink your eyes heavily, the comfort and exhaustion finally catching up to you. You hug him as tightly as your energy reserves allow, and tilt your head to nuzzle into his tuft of hair. “Right,” you say in response. 

You guys slowly pull apart to clean yourselves up, and it's for sure a lot dirtier out in the heart of nature than back home. Craig insists on doing most of the work and shuffles you into the tent right after you're all wiped down. He joins you not too long afterwards and you're smiling at the sight of him looking at you, and open your arms for him to come join. The fire is out and the only light comes from the curved, half moon and the stars, the tent dark as you both settle in. You're in each other's arms, but you believe you've got the better deal, as Craig pulls you into his broad chest. 

“G’night, m’love,” he mumbles, kissing the roof of your head one last time before falling asleep, and for a short moment before you fall asleep as well, you think about how rare it is for him to call you any other pet name aside from ‘bro’. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a headcanon but look what happened. 
> 
> saunterfics.tumblr.com


End file.
